


笨蛋美人 Idiot Beauty

by The_Four_Leaf_Clover



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Robb Stark is a Gift, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:29:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25545157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Four_Leaf_Clover/pseuds/The_Four_Leaf_Clover
Summary: 罗柏在归顺史坦尼斯后及时夺回了临冬城，席恩并未遭受拉姆斯的虐待便沦为了罗柏的俘虏，而他对成为罗柏的俘虏这件事似乎还未认清。
Relationships: Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	笨蛋美人 Idiot Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> 罗柏是史塔克家的长子，而席恩是葛雷乔伊家的幺子，纵然席恩比罗柏年长五岁，但在假设两人的关系时，我还是不可避免地认为罗柏也许才是表现出兄长的包容与照料特质的那一个，这一点在GOT中表现得尤为明显

他为什么不杀他？  
每当罗柏走进席恩的房间，他都在脑中反反复复思考这个问题。是的，席恩仍然住在儿时居住的房间里，只是手上脚上拴了镣铐，铁链延伸到凿进墙壁的铁环里。  
葛雷乔伊家的小儿子仍像罗柏早上离开时那样在床上睡着，两条白皙的长腿露在外面，小脸埋在被褥里睡相格外香甜。  
很好。他忙于战事政务不可开交，他的囚犯，背叛了他的，把临冬城搞得一团糟的席恩却躺在柔软的床铺上，睡得像一个无忧无虑的婴儿。  
所以他为什么不杀了他？  
罗柏踹了床腿几脚，席恩被巨大的声响从美梦中拖出来，看上去格外不满，“你发什么疯？”  
年轻的少狼主冷冷地看着他不说话，像一匹真正的狼。  
不，并不像一匹真正的狼。灰风这些年和席恩混得太熟了，在外英勇杀敌荣膺西境恐吓小孩时的常用素材首位的冰原狼在席恩面前像一条软乎乎爱撒娇的大型犬，甚至在席恩被捕摔倒在临冬城大厅时灰风迎过去欢脱地狂舔葛雷乔伊的脸。  
领主士兵们震惊的眼神和当时尴尬到让人头皮发麻的气氛罗柏再也不想经历第二遍。  
“你盯着我做什么？”棕色头发的俊美青年看向罗柏的眼神厌恶又愤恨，似乎完全没意识到自己阶下囚的身份，“布兰和瑞肯当时就在地窖底下活得好好的；我父亲被你们北境人再次打败了；临冬城现在也回到了你的手里。你还要什么？好吧，密肯是死了，”说到这里席恩的眼中划过一丝一闪即逝的内疚，“我杀的，但你已经羞辱我够多次了，你还要拿我咋样？”  
罗柏咬紧后牙槽，用力到下颚隐隐作痛。这个辜负了他的信任，差点将整个临冬城毁于一旦的葛雷乔伊，做尽坏事，现在却一副理直气壮的模样问他要拿他怎样。  
就仿佛他真的无法拿他怎样一般。  
少狼主深呼吸了几下，觉得让葛雷乔伊说这么多话就是一个错误。他扬扬下巴，“趴下。”  
葛雷乔伊倨傲不屑的面具裂了一条缝，内里露出惶恐不安的神情，“你昨晚不是刚做了吗？而且现在是中午…”  
罗柏上前，强硬地把席恩翻了个面，后者拼命挣扎着，铁链哗啦啦作响，活像只被踩了尾巴的猫咪。  
发现无法挣脱罗柏的桎梏后，席恩大声叫喊起来，“罗柏·史塔克！你这个变态！死同性恋！鸡奸者！你自己有老婆不上非要来羞辱我！我和你誓不两立！”  
罗柏忍受着噪音，一只手反剪住席恩两条手臂，另一只手从外衣口袋里掏出一个小瓶子，单手打开瓶塞，“维斯特林并非我的夫人，他们和波顿一族都是背叛者，现在是我的阶下囚，将来会消失在维斯特洛的历史中。”  
说完他又觉得和葛雷乔伊解释这些真是多此一举浪费口舌，他拿过床上葛雷乔伊的皮带捆住了他的双手，席恩狼狈地翘着臀部，坚持用埋进被褥里的嘴语无伦次地叫嚣着，“杀千刀的罗柏·史塔克！我会报复你的！我要杀了你！砍下你的头插到长矛上！每天挂起来欣赏！”  
罗柏毫不怀疑席恩诅咒他时有多么诚心实意，每天听到的重复咒骂让他学会心平气和，他一边往下扒席恩的短裤一边道，“是不是还要砍了灰风的头缝在我脖子上啊？”  
“没错！我要把……”席恩顺着罗柏的思路骂到一半又觉得不对，“我为什么要砍了灰风？灰风做错了什么？”  
罗柏：“……”你还分得很清楚。  
他扒下席恩的底裤，葛雷乔伊发出了足以震碎罗柏耳膜的喊叫，而他白皙浑圆的臀部却在瑟瑟发抖，罗柏仔细看了看被他过度使用的部分，确定没有撕裂伤后倒出膏体给海怪上药，“葛雷乔伊，你差点害死我。”  
发现罗柏是在给自己敷药而非做其他恶事后席恩安静了下来，嘴硬道，“但你没死，不是么？”  
“如果我真的去了佛雷的婚礼，或者史坦尼斯没有及时打败兰尼斯特的话，我的脑袋可能真的可以如你所愿被长矛刺穿了。”  
上好药后，他帮席恩穿上短裤，也解开了束缚着他的腰带。席恩揉一揉手腕，垂着眼睛不说话。  
“你想要我死吗？”罗柏认真地问到。  
席恩置若罔闻，眼睛在地板上随便乱瞄着，就好像他在前一秒钟刚好失聪了一样。  
但罗柏看到他毛茸茸的眼睫在发颤，嘴唇以被牙齿咬出白痕。  
“你不想要我死？”罗柏又问。  
海怪依旧不作声。  
罗柏坐到席恩身边，海怪受惊似的挪开了一些，罗柏说到，“如果我去了孪河城，我大概会死在那里。无数箭矢会刺穿我的胸膛，我也许会被卢斯·波顿割断喉咙，我的母亲会死去，我会死去，灰风会死去，也许他们会割下我的头颅，再把狼头缝在……”  
“别说了。”  
罗柏的嘴唇被手指抵住，他从小便喜欢的，像女孩子一样的青葱般的手指。他看向手指的主人，席恩别扭地低下头，绿色的眼睛像被水洗过一样清澈，“如果我想让你死，我早就在你像条发情的猛兽一样压在我身上时就用铁链勒死你了。”  
“可你离开我后做的每件事情都像是在要我的命，我以为你恨我。”  
“我讨厌史塔克，愚蠢迂腐又自以为是，总是高人一等的史塔克。”席恩的声音很低，低到几乎听不见，“可我不讨厌你。”  
罗柏心里最柔软的那根弦被触动了，但他硬下心肠继续说下去，“那你意识到了吗？——你背叛了……”  
“背叛什么？！”海怪不满地抬起头等着他，漂亮的脸蛋上满是愠怒，“我只是遵照我的家族的指令来攻打北境，更何况我劝过父亲好几次了！他又不听我的！”  
“但你还攻打临冬……”  
“是啊！他给了我姐姐十多艘船让她去攻打深林堡，但他只给了我一艘！一艘！你这个从小就被委以重任的人能想象这份耻辱吗！我只是为了证明我比我姐姐强而已！”  
罗柏被席恩的理直气壮气得肝疼，但明显他眼前的笨蛋美人比他生气多了，仿佛罗柏才是背誓又破坏他人家园的那个，他忍不住骂道，“你从小就是这样！我跟在你后面收拾烂摊子，而你却一直在惹祸，惹祸，惹祸！然后再去找我问我怎么解决，就好像什么事情我都能摆得平一样！你从十岁以后就没长大过了！”  
“你才没长大过！我十岁的时候你不才五岁吗！别以为我忘了你那晚怼了大琼恩以后回去在我面前哭哭啼啼的样子！”席恩还是像从前那样妙语连珠，罗柏无奈地意识到就算席恩四肢上套了铁环，他也不可能说得过这个从小就屡屡用伶牙俐齿把他说到哑口无言的海怪。  
罗柏在这场唇枪舌战中抵挡不住了，席恩继续乘胜追击，“是啊！我就是仗着你能摆平，事实上你不就是都摆平了吗？你现在不是好好地在这儿吗？拥护你的都在享受功勋，背叛你的都在地牢，你难道没有摆平吗？战无不胜的北境守护！”  
在外战无不胜的少狼主举起两只手，甘拜下风，“好了，我说不过你，可以了吗？”  
海怪得意地哼了一声，那神情和从前无数次说赢罗柏时一模一样。  
“总之我要惩罚你，你将继续在临冬城当质子，以确保你的家族对史坦尼斯国王足够忠诚。”  
“无所谓，反正我回去得到的也只是铁种的蔑视。而且你的惩罚难道只是被我关在临冬城？那这些日子我的屁股经历的那些都算什么？”席恩神情暧昧地瞟了瞟罗柏的腿间，临冬城主尴尬地站起来，“我要走了，一会儿会有侍卫把饭菜送过来。”  
可是席恩却拽住了他的手，罗柏惊讶地回头，席恩仍旧是那副别扭又高傲的表情，“陪我一起吃饭吧，我现在胃口不好，作为你刚刚说了那么多让我不适的话的补偿。”  
红发青年挑眉，“我说什么让你不适到吃不下饭的话了吗？”  
“就是……关于你如果死在孪河城的话，那些话你要通通收回，他们让我很不舒服。”  
于是政务缠身的北境守护乖乖坐了回去，和在临冬城生活了十年的质子一起等待午餐。  
席恩默默地纠结了一会儿，一脸不快地凑到罗柏耳边说了句什么，罗柏忍了忍，但最终还是勾起了嘴角。  
也许这就是他没办法下决心杀了他的原因吧？  
刚刚席恩说，如果你在孪河城真的遭遇不测，  
我想同你死在一起。

完

**Author's Note:**

> 真的爱惨了GOT中罗柏和席恩的身高体型差，席恩的体型真的太适合被罗柏抱起来OOXX了，有时间我一定要写一篇席恩被罗柏亲亲抱抱举高高的PWP


End file.
